Heroes Coalition - Family Visit
by XP4Universe
Summary: Taking a break from work. Arinah, Marcus and Eddy went to the Sakurada Kingdom for Marcus to meet his family before he lost his memories. Can this visit help Marcus remember who he once was?
1. Chapter 1

After a grueling 26 hour flight, Arinah, Marcus and Eddy finally arrived in Sakurada Kingdom. The kingdom would come out as an ordinary modern day city and town if it weren't for the large castle seen from the distance. Walking around at the airport carrying their belongings, Marcus and Eddy took the time to look around while Arinah took a phone call.

Eddy turns to his adopted brother, "Nervous?'' he asked.

Marcus took a sip of his soda before answering, "I'm going to meet the family that I haven't seen and forgotten for so long. I'm excited but nervous at the same time." he admitted.

"You're 'nervicited'!" Eddy exclaimed, "It's like you wanna jump up and down saying 'hell yeah!'.'' he said, "But you also wanna curl up in a teeny-tiny ball and hide at the same time!" he finished, "We've all been there!" he said with a grin.

Marcus gave him a blank look, "Yeeeaaaahhh..." he replied in a sarcastic tone.

Arinah then approaches them, "I just called home, I just told them that I arrived. A car will pick us up in a few minutes." she said.

"Have you told them about me?'' Marcus asked.

Arinah shook her head, "Not yet. I want to surprise them." she replied.

Later, the three arrived outside the airport and much to Marcus and Eddy's surprise, a long white car along a few SPs were waiting for them.

An older SP approaches them, "Princess Aria." he greeted with a bow, "As you requested, we we're task to pick you up." he said before noticing the two males behind him, "Princess... who are these two boys?'' he asked however his eyes widen in shock when recognized Marcus, "Wait a minute! Is that... the missing prince? Prince Marcus!" he exclaimed.

Arinah smiled, "Hai! I finally found him!" she replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

An hour later, the three are now inside the car as the SPs drives them towards the town.

"This is marvelous.'' the older SP said, "Not only that our highness will be delighted by your visit, they'll be happy to see their missing son after so long.'' he said happily.

Arinah giggled, "They will sure do. Unfortunately, Marcus lost his memories about us however I believe meeting the rest of the family might help him remember anything even by a little." she stated.

"I see... then I pray that everything works.'' the older SP said.

"Thank you very much.'' Arinah replied with a smile.

"So... you're family live in some sort of castle?'' Eddy asked.

Arinah shook her head, "Unfortunately Eddy no, we do have a castle but we don't live there. We the Sakurada acts like a typical average middle-class family and we live in a two-floored flat in the suburbs." she explained.

"Despite being a royalty, your father wants his children to live a normal life as possible in a normal household." the older SP said.

Marcus smiled at that, "A king who wants his family to live a normal life." he repeated, "Now that's the type of king that I admire!" he claimed.

Arinah giggled, "Ironically, you and father do get along well.'' she said.

"We do?'' Marcus asked though unanswered.

The car then stopped in front of a two-floor house behind a bricked fence and a black steel gate, around the yard are various small trees including a Sakura tree and a few more plants.

The three then got off the car as Eddy and Marcus looks around in awe, "Woah... I... I used to live here?'' the latter asked in surprise.

Arinah nodded, "Hai!" she replied.

Eddy let's out a whistle, "Wow... it's a pretty nice place to live!" he commented.

Arinah then turns to Marcus, "Shall we go meet everyone?'' she suggested.

Marcus took a deep breath, slapping his cheeks a few times, he cracks his neck before breathing out a sigh, "Okay! Let's do this!" he declared in determination.

"Welp! You guys go ahead and meet your family, I'll help the SPs with our bags." Eddy said before walking back.

"Are you sure Eddy?'' Arinah asked.

"Yeah!" Eddy replied as he went back to the car.

The brother and sister then went to the door, using her key Arinah opens the door as they enter, "I'm home!" she called.

"Aria? Is that you?" a voice replied as a young woman came out from a door, "Welcome home Aria, we've been expect-" she said but stopped when she saw the person behind Aria.

 **Aoi Sakurada**

Aoi is a tall, young woman with a long, straight royal blue hair and blue eyes. She is currently wearing a white long-sleeve shirt, beige shorts with a ribbon and red slippers.

Arinah smiled at her, "Aoi... I found him... our brother, Marcus.'' she said.

"Uh... Hi...'' Marcus replied nervously.

Suddenly Aoi jumps towards Marcus and quickly engulfs him with a tight embrace, catching him by surprise.

"Marcus... you... you came back... you're finally back... we... we're so worried about you...'' Aoi said as she began to sob.

"Uhm... I'm... I'm sorry...'' Marcus replied with his eyes softening.

"Don't be... it's not your fault...'' Aoi said as she tears up, "I'm just happy... that you're back!" she cried.

Then another girl ran out from the same door, "What's wrong Aoi? We suddenly heard you crying?'' she asked only to froze to see Marcus.

 **Akane Sakurada**

Akane is a teenage girl with an average build. She had a long, deep-red waist-length hair tied in low ponytails and red eyes. She is currently wearing a white hoodie, red shorts and slippers.

"Akane! Why did you suddenly stop?" another girl came out and froze the moment she saw Marcus.

 **Kanade Sakurada**

Kanade is a young woman with average build and height, and a big chest size. She had a short, bobbed black hair and bright grey eyes. She is currently wearing a beige turtleneck shirt, grey leggings and slippers.

Then a tall young man came out, "Oy! What's so surprising that you stopped moving?'' he asked only to froze as well when he saw Marcus.

 **Shuu Sakurada**

Shuu is a very tall young man with a lean build, a short black hair and blue eyes. He is currently wearing a blue-grey sweatshirt and blue jogging pants and slippers. He is the older twin brother of Kanade.

"Hold on... what kind of routine is? Are they all gonna do is appear, ask and freeze? And by the way, how many siblings do we have again? You forgot to tell me.'' Marcus stated in his standard tsukkomi response which Arinah giggled, "Oi! That giggle is hardly an answer!" he said.

And with that, the three siblings ran and joins Aoi in hugging Marcus.

"You're back! Baka! Baka! Baka!" Akane cried.

"You idiot! Making us worry for years!" Kanade cried.

"I'm so punching you in the face right now!" Shuu yelled.

"Wow! I so feel the love!" Marcus shouted sarcastically.

Then suddenly five more persons, three of them are children, ran out of the room and just like the first four, they froze upon setting sights on Marcus... much to his bewilderment.

 **Misaki Sakurada**

Misaki is a young teenage girl with average build and height. She had a straight, baby pink hair tied in a high ponytail and bright green eyes. She is currently wearing a yellow blouse, green shorts and slippers.

 **Haruka Sakurada**

Haruka is a teenage boy with average build and height. He had a light, purple hair and turquoise eyes. He is currently wearing purple v-neck t-shirt, beige shorts and slippers. He is the younger twin brother of Misaki.

 **Hikari Sakurada**

Hikari is young girl with a short build and height. She had a long, straight blonde hair tied in two twintails and had aqua blue eyes. She is currently wearing a blue hoodie jacket that goes over her thighs and slippers.

 **Teru Sakurada**

Teru is a young boy with spiky, light brown hair and round blue eyes. He is currently wearing a white vest over a black shirt, brown shorts and slippers.

 **Shiori Sakurada**

Shiori is young girl with short, bobbed and straight dark blue hair and a magenta-colored eyes. She is currently wearing white & pink dress, black shorts and slippers.

And without hesitation, the remaining siblings ran and joins their older siblings in hugging Marcus.

"It's our brother everyone! It's our brother everyone!" Misaki cried.

"Is it true? He's back! He's back!" Haruka said.

"Welcome home! Welcome home big brother!" Hikari cried happily.

"Anue! Welcome back!" Teru cried.

"Oniichan... oniichan...'' Shiori sobbed.

"Okay... now I really feel the love.'' Marcus said before turning to Arinah, "Again I need to ask! How many siblings do we have again?!" he demanded.

And finally out came two adults, "What's going on everyone?'' a woman asked but she froze along with the man once they saw Marcus.

 **Satsuki Sakurada**

Satsuki is a youthful-looking woman. She has pale orange-colored hair which falls just above her shoulders, where she ties a piece of her hair into a bun in the back. She has orange eyes. She is currently wearing a light blue shirt, a long beige-colored skirt, a pink apron and slippers. This is the mother of the siblings.

 **Souichirou Sakurada**

Souichirou a tall man with broad shoulders. He has short, slightly spiked black hair and black eyes along with a little beard and light wrinkles under his eyes. He is currently wearing a white long-sleeve sweater over a blue shirt, black pants and slippers. He is Satsuki's husband and the father of the siblings.

"Marcus...'' Satsuki gasped in shock.

"My son...'' Souichirou muttered.

"You know what... I'll just keep my mouth shut and let them hug me as much they want.'' Marcus said with a blank look.

The siblings then let's go of Marcus letting the parents hug him.

"Marcus... our boy... you're back...'' Souichirou muttered hugging him tightly.

"I'm so glad... I'm so glad that you'r back..." Satsuki cried embracing him tightly like her life depends on it.

Marcus' eyes widen, much like the McGee Family, the Coalition and Malvina, the warmth and love they're giving him was so overwhelming that he had no words to say. The only thing he can do is hug them back, "I'm... home..." he replied softly.

The parents and the siblings including Arinah looks at him with a smile, "Welcome home!" they said.

Outside we see Eddy along with the SPs listening to their touching reunion with Marcus' adopted brother crying uncontrollably, one SP handed Eddy a handkerchief which he gladly took and began to wipe his tears, he was about to blow on it but he realized it belongs to the SP so he casually return it with a smile.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that day...

Arinah explain to everyone that Marcus doesn't remember anything much to everyone's shock however they we're confident that his visit might help him get his memories back. They we're amazed that Marcus is a leader of his hero group and one of it's top heroes(though Marcus had no idea about the last part), though they we're bewildered by his change of personality because according to Aoi, Marcus used to be a sweet, gentle and polite boy which he finds kinds cringe worthy. Arinah then introduced Eddy to everyone as Marcus' adopted brother.

"We can't thank your family enough for taking care of our son.'' Satsuki said with a smile.

"Is there anything we could do to repay your family for showing kindness towards Marcus?'' Souichirou offered.

Eddy waves his hands, "No that's fine... I'm just happy that Marcus is finally reunited with his family.'' he said with a smile.

Souichirou smiled at him, "Eddy... anyone who becomes Marcus' brother is welcome in this family. As much as we love to catch up with Marcus, we look forward in getting along with you.'' he said.

Eddy stares at him in surprise before speaking, "Ugh... thank you...'' he replied.

"Nee! Aria-nee said that you're a hero!" Hikari said in excitement.

"Well... I do work in the Heroes Coalition but I barely classified myself as hero. I just take on missions and do things that I think is the right thing to do.'' Marcus admitted before turning to Arinah, "By the way, how did I become a top hero in the Coalition?'' he asked.

"Actually... Johnny Nowinski did a poll recently of the top ten heroes in the Coalition." Eddy replied showing a website from his tablet, "And you ranked #4.'' he said.

Marcus looks at the tablet along with the rest of the siblings. On the poll, Mirage Argente was ranked #1, Eugenie Ramstein ranked #2, Galen Marek ranked #3, Marcus the Kane ranked #4, Darren Cross ranked #5, Asuka Tanaka ranked #6, Randall Crimson Argente ranked #7, Dan Mandel ranked #8, Ben Tennyson ranked #9 and Rawberry Marmalade ranked #10.

"What the hell is this?! Why no one told me about this?! How come I ranked number #4?! If I remember correctly no one barely knows me! By the way, how did Dan get ranked #8?!" Marcus retorted, "What the heck the staff think about this?!" he asked.

"They officially approved it!" Arinah replied with a thumbs-up.

"What the hell are they thinking?!" Marcus retorted before tightening his knuckles, "That Johnny! He's really gonna get it the next time he shows his face in front of me!" he said gritted teeth.

"What's wrong? Aren't you glad that you're popular?'' Hikari asked.

"I didn't take this profession for popularity! I rather stay obscure from the public eye!" Marcus retorted making Akane looks at him.

Suddenly, Akane grabs Marcus hands, "Nakama!" she exclaimed.

"Nakama?'' Marcus asked in surprise.

"Akane also doesn't like getting attention.'' Aoi replied.

"Ah see... here is someone I could definitely get along well!" Marcus said, "Wanna form the No Attention Club with me?'' he bluntly offered.

"Don't you two dare!" Kanade retorted.

Satsuki then placed a cup of tea in front of Marcus, "I think there's nothing wrong getting a few recognition, it just proves that people like you.'' she reasoned.

Marcus sighed, "You think..." he said before grabbing the cup, "Hmm... this smells good, I'm more of a coffee dude but I can't help but like the smell of this tea." he admitted.

"It's Rose Gourmet." Satsuki replied with a smile.

"No wonder it tastes good." Marcus said before taking a sip when suddenly froze and his eyes widen as numerous flashes began to appear in his mind.

Everyone noticed this and got worried, "Marcus, what's wrong?'' Arinah asked.

Marcus was silent for an entire minute when a small smile curved on his face, he looks up to everyone with a delighted look, "I... I finally remember...'' he said with a faint laughter, "I... I finally remember who I really am..." he said, "I'm... I'm Marcus Alexander Sakurada!" he exclaimed with a big smile.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	2. Sibling Bonds Part 1

After meeting his foster family and with some unexplained reason, Marcus finally regained his lost memories.

Everyone from the Sakurada Household celebrated. The problem is, even with his memories retain, Marcus is still Marcus, the beloved douchebag of many.

The next day, Marcus decided to spend some time with siblings while Arinah did a business meeting with their father and Eddy looking around the city... to buy souvenirs for Panooki and Mumbo.

Right now, Marcus is spending some time with Teru and Shiori at a playground, of course there are a few SPs nearby just in case.

"Anue! Can I join the Heroes Coalition?'' Teru asked in excitement. Teru is currently wearing a blue t-shirt underneath his white vest with red linings, black shorts and white sneakers.

Marcus chuckled before ruffling Teru's hair, "Once you're old enough then you can join the Coalition and with your Limit Over, I'll bet you'll become an awesome hero.'' he replied. Marcus is currently wearing a black hoodie sweatshirt with the words 'One Day Ish' written on it, black pants, white sneakers and a black baseball cap.

"Really? Yata!" Teru cheered.

"Umm... can I join too?'' Shiori shyly asked. She is currently wearing a pink long-sleeve blouse with white collar, red skirt, white high-knee socks and red & white rubber shoes.

Marcus chuckled, "Well... come to think, I forgot what you're ability is.'' he admitted, "What was it again?'' he asked.

"Umm... Soulmate..'' Shiori answered.

"She can talk to animals and objects!" Teru explained.

"Really? Let me see.'' Marcus said as he brought out his phone and a notepad, "Can you tell me what are they saying?'' he asked.

Shiori nodded as she began to glow while listening to the objects.

 _"This loser barely even use me! While I'm glad that he bought me from that awful school supply! This moron never uses me even once!"_ the notepad lamented.

 _"This guys uses his tablet more than me! Just what does that piece of rectangular metal had that I don't!"_ the phone exclaimed in disappointment.

Shiori deadpanned, _"I can't tell him."_ she thought.

However, her expression caught Marcus' attention and managed to figure out what the objects told her, "Judging by your face, they you something unpleasant.'' he stated as Shiori looks away, "I knew it.'' he said before bringing the objects need his face, "Screw you phone and your limited battery life and screw you notepad that I bought out in a whim." he said before pocketing the objects, "Anyway... your ability isn't exactly suited for combat but you can work in the Coalition as an interrogation officer for animals and inanimate objects.'' he said with a smile.

Shiori smiled back, "Hai!" she said.

"Traveling in different worlds and helping other people maybe tiring but it's fulfilling especially if you done a great job.'' Marcus stated, "But that's not what a hero is, a hero is not all about wearing capes or having powers. A true hero isn't measured by the size of his strength, but by the strength of his heart. Remember that.'' he advised with a smile while patting their heads.

Teru and Shiori nodded, "Hai!" they replied at the same time.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later, Marcus is seen hanging out with Hikari inside Akane and Hikari's room with the blonde young girl showing the miserable blue haired lad, whom is sitting on Akane's bed, her dancing routine.

Hikari then stopped dancing and did a pose, "So? How was the new dancing routine that Sacchan and I had for our next concert?'' she asked with a bright smile. She is currently wearing a blue sweatshirt, pink shorts and black & white thigh-high socks.

Marcus nodded with a few clap, "It was dazzling!" he replied much to Hikari's delight, "Still... can't believe that dad let you become an idol by transforming yourself as a middle school student.'' he stated with a blank look.

Hikari bashfully rubs the back of her head, "Well... at least things work out in the end.'' she said when she remembered something, "Nee! Can I hear you sing?'' she requested much to his surprise, "Aoi-nee always tell us that you're good in singing!" she said.

"I do?" Marcus asked, "But... I sing horribly...'' he replied then he realized something, "Wait a minute! Could it be... that along with my memories, I also lost my ability to sing after that giant blue hand took me away!" he deducted.

Hikari then made a sad expression, "I see..." she said before sitting down next to him, "This so cruel... not only you forgot about us but you also lost your singing voice... that's so unfair.'' she said.

Marcus looks at her sadly then he remembers something, "Wait a minute!" he said standing up, "Wait here! I'm going to get something!" he exclaimed before running out of the room much to Hikari's confusion.

Then Marcus came back holding a bottle a juice, "What is that?'' Hikari asked.

"The president gave this to me before we left Neo-City.'' Marcus answered, "He told me it's for your throat, if you look closely it's the same drink Adagio drank that brought back her singing voice.'' he explained.

"You mean if you drink you get to sing again.'' Hikari said.

Marcus shrugged, "Who knows... might as well try.'' he said before drinking, "Ah! Taste like apples!" he said.

"So?'' Hikari asked with hopeful look.

Marcus took a deep breath as he began to sing:

 _Endlessly wishing, Trying to make it right_

 _Has anybody said your love is out of line_

 _Do you remember our day's adventures_

 _Up above and so wide, The stars cannot decide_

 _Yet somehow you can't leave me scarred, heaven's not that far_

Marcus' eyes widen when he realized that he can sing well, "Sugoi! That was a great voice!" Hikari cheered.

Marcus smiled, "I'm going to thank the president when I get back, I'm so in his debt!" he said before looking at Hikari, "Wanna go to a karaoke sometime and sing?'' he offered.

Hikari smiled brightly, "Hai!" she replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, Eddy is currently walking in the city accompanied by Akane.

"I can't believe that Marcus is actually 20 years old.'' Eddy grumbled in disbelief, "Not only that! Arinah is actually 21!" he exclaimed. He is currently wearing a white open shirt over a red turtleneck, white pants and red sneakers,

Akane chuckled nervously, "Ahehe... I guess knowing their true ages is a shocker." she stated. She is currently wearing a brown hoodie sweater over a black & white dress shirt, red skirt and brown boots.

"When mom and dad first found Marcus and brought him to the hospital, the doctor estimated he was 14 years old." Eddy said, "I guess it didn't occur to him that Marcus was actually two years older than that.'' he said.

"Well... at least, the doctor didn't mistake him as an eleven years old." Akane stated.

Eddy chuckled, "Yeah! That would be funny!'' he said as Akane laughs along with him.

 **bzzzttt...**

Back with Marcus, he is now hanging out with Haruka and Misaki in one cafe, and the miserable lad can't help but noticed how close and possessive Misaki is with Haruka... he just hopes that Misaki is not developing any unhealthy feelings for the younger twin or they'll have a problem.

"That's not it!" Haruka exclaimed at Marcus. He is currently wearing a white polo over a blue shirt, dark-brown trousers and blue shoes.

"Wahaho! Stop reading my mind!" Marcus exclaimed back in panic(though it was actually the narrator's thoughts).

"I read your expression and my ability isn't mind-reading.'' Haruka explained with a blank look.

"What are you guys talking about?" Misaki asked. She is currently wearing a green hoodie jacket over a black laced shirt, white jeans and red & white rubber shoes.

"Nothing.'' Marcus replied, "Anyway... you're abilities are pretty similar to ones my friends had back in the Coalition.'' he said.

"Really? How?'' Misaki asked in curiosity.

Marcus hummed, "Let's see... Haruka's Lots of Next is fairly similar to my friend Nodoka's Future Sight." he replied.

"So... she can see the future?'' Haruka asked in interest.

"Yeah but she hardly controls it but she's training her ability so she can control at her own will." Marcus explained.

"How about me? Are their anyone who had the same ability as mine?'' Misaki asked excitedly.

Marcus sighed, "Yeah... there's one... and that person is Dan Mandel.'' he replied.

"Dan Mandel? The guy who ranked #8 in the heroes poll.'' Haruka pointed out.

"I still wonder how he managed to get in that rank even though he was just recently promoted.'' Marcus muttered before shaking his head, "Anyway... Dan's ability is similar to Misaki's All For One but the difference is, he can create more than just seven clones, it could go over a hundred or a thousand. Also, unlike Misaki's clone, Dan's clones are mindless beings kinda like moving dolls.'' he explained.

Misaki cringed from that, "Uwah! That's scary... I can never imagine my clones as mindless beings.'' she said.

"And thank God, they're not.'' Haruka quipped.

"Also even without abilities, Dan is considered to be one of the most dangerous members of the Coalition. And believe it or not, he had the capabilities to burn an entire country with just a box of matches and a gallon of gas.'' Marcus added with a blank look.

Haruka and Misaki stares at him in shock, "You're kidding right?'' the former asked in disbelief.

Marcus shrugged, "Wish I was." he replied.

Misaki then stood up, "I'm going to the restroom for a bit.'' she said before walking away.

"Okay." Haruka replied.

With Misaki gone out of sight, Marcus turns to Haruka, "I see that the two of you are close... but isn't it bothersome having Misaki going with you all of the time." he said.

Haruka sighed, "She can be a pain at times but she means well... besides, it's kinda lonely without her around to pester me." he replied with a smile.

Marcus snorted, "I see... well, you still have my sympathy.'' he said.

"I could say the same thing to you.'' Haruka replied with a grin.

"Pardon?''

"I think you forgot, Aria acts like Misaki at times, so expect her to be with you all the time." Haruka replied with an amused expression.

Marcus gave him a blank look, "Oh... fuck me...'' he cursed.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that day, Marcus is seen walking along with Kanade in the streets.

"Marcus since you're the leader of your own team, I had to wonder how you fair as a leader." Kanade stated, "Do you treat them well? Do they respect you?" she asked. She is currently wearing a yellow trench coat over a blue blouse, red shorts, a dark thigh-high socks and black heels.

"Jesus, Mary, Joseph... you just had to ask, do ya?!" Marcus replied in annoyance.

"Why not? I'm just curious." Kanade reasoned.

"Okay... I'm going to admit. Being leader is something I never expect I would do, I'm the type of person who follows orders and not giving orders. And despite the team's accomplishments under my leadership, I still had a long ways to go. But as long as keep working hard, I can become a good leader... still filled with flaws." Marcus explained.

"Why won't they just pick a leader with experience?'' Kanade asked.

Marcus shrugged, "I think the staff believes at the sayings "Choosing a leader is easy but creating a leader is better" so whoever they assigned as a leader means they believe he or she had the qualities of being a leader. And they building up a better leader through experience but that's up for the chosen person if he or she os up to it or not.'' he explained.

"I see...'' Kanade said before looking down, "Guess I'm not really suited to be King.'' she muttered.

"What makes you say that?'' Marcus asked.

"My main reason for running as King is to have the power to accelerate the nation's medical technology and thus find a way to cure Shuu's right leg, as penance for accidentally breaking it twelve years ago." Kanade replied solemnly.

"Ugh...'' Marcus groaned, "Nothing is wrong with that but the problem is that you still blame yourself even Shuu doesn't blame you." he stated.

"I know that and he knows that... but still...'' Kanade replied.

"Ah! This is why I don't like people driven with guilt!" Marcus exclaimed before turning to her, "Listen here and listen well! No amount of guilt can change the past and no amount of worrying can change the future! We all feel guilty for the things we could have done better. But we need to let go of that guilt and remind ourselves what to do better the next time!" he stated, "Do you understand?'' he asked.

Kanade stares at him for a minute before smiling, "Yeah... I think I do.'' she replied.

"Good! Because I don't want you acting like a stupid-idiot for the rest of your natural life." Marcus said bluntly.

"Stupid-idiot?!" Kanade squawked, "That's mean! I can't believe you called your sister something like that!" she yelled.

"I'm douchebag! Of course I say mean things.'' Marcus admitted.

"Did you just call yourself a douche... mou! What the heck happened to you?! You use to be such a sweet, polite person!" Kanade exclaimed.

"Gross! Who are you calling sweet and polite! That's not me at all! NOT. AT. ALL!" Marcus retorted.

And with that, the two argued which actually counts as a sibling bond.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, somewhere in another cafe, we see Arinah and Aoi sitting in one table having a conversation.

"Really? Two honorary members from Marcus' team had the same name as me and Akane.'' Aoi said in surprise. She is currently wearing a blue blouse with white tie, brown skirt, thigh-high socks and white boots.

Arinah nodded, "Coincidentally, they both red and blue hair respectively.'' she said. She is currently wearing a blue green turtleneck sweatshirt, white pants with brown suspenders and brown boots.

Aoi giggled, "I got the feeling that Marcus feels awkward with that." she said, "By the way, how does Marcus like when he's in a battle?'' she asked.

"I've seen Marcus's style of fighting. He was not just strong... but he is quick, agile, menacing and the scariest of all... he is smart.'' Arinah explained as she take a sip of her tea, "A trait that every _Error_ had.'' she added.

 **Revekk - oh! Eddy's brother will make an appearance... in the worst way possible. Jawbreakers would come in later chapters.**

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	3. Sibling Bonds Part 2

"Ya know... the last time, Marcus and I cleaned up a place not because of the goodness of our hearts... but as a punishment." Eddy stated while raking leaves on the ground. He is currently a black hoodie jacket over a blue shirt, dark baggy pants and white & yellow sneakers.

It's Day 3 in Sakurada Kingdom and right now, Eddy is assisting Misaki and Haruka along with the former's clones in cleaning up a playground after the older twin volunteered to clean it up.

"What do you mean by punishment?" Haruka asked with a half-lidded eyes. He is currently wearing a black & blue buttoned-up shirt underneath a brown jacket, blue pants and black leather shoes.

"Well... Marcus and I were bored to death, so the two of us began to throw tissue papers." Eddy replied.

"That's definitely littering but that's hardly a reason to punish the two of you." Misaki stated. She is currently wearing a yellow long-sleeve shirt underneath a green short overalls, white & pink striped thigh-high socks and blue rubber shoes.

"We didn't just threw tissue papers in the air... we threw tissue papers and covered the entire Mayor's Hall." Eddy replied nonchalantly.

The twins then look at him weird, "You kidding?" Haruka asked indecorously.

Eddy shrugged in response, "Wish I was but we just did... and we did community service for an entire year because of that." he said.

"Just what got into your minds throwing tissue paper on the Mayor's Hall?!" Misaki asked in disbelief.

"Like I said before, we we're bored to death and needed to do a prank, so we decided to prank the Mayor's Hall." Eddy replied.

"And what good did that do?!" Haruka retorted.

"Pranking is like a therapy for us, if we don't pranked anyone once a week, we'd go crazy." Eddy stated.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile in a cafe somewhere in the city, we see Marcus and Shuu sitting in one table while waiting for someone.

"I still can't believe that you're were elected as the next ruler of this kingdom. Back before, I always thought it was Aoi." Marcus stated. He is currently wearing a white t-shirt with a green mushroom logo over a black long-sleeve shirt, red baggy pants and blue & white rubber shoes.

Shuu chuckled, "Yeah... I thought so. That until Aoi stepped down and after I delivered a heartfelt speech for everyone is probably the reason why I won." he explained. He is currently wearing a blue long-sleeve jacket over a green t-shirt, black pants and brown leather boots.

"Dad told me about it." Marcus said, "You, Akane and Shiori working together to avert the blimp from crashing down to everyone. That was awesome you know." he said with a smile.

"Thanks but Kanade and everyone help us as well." Shuu replied before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I wonder what would happened if Aria ever run as King." Marcus wondered out loud.

"In my opinion, she would have won. Much like Aoi, Aria was very well loved by the citizens and add the fact that she works as a hero, she would have won the elections by a landslide had she run." Shuu stated.

"Geez... glad she didn't." Marcus replied.

"You would have won too you know. Back then, the citizens looks up to you because of your gentle and polite personality." Shuu said, "Think about it... you'll be called... King Marcus." he mused.

"Nai! Nai! Nai! Nai!" Marcus replied while waving his hand, "King Marcus sounds cool but that's not up my alley. Old me can be king all he wants but the new me has taken a different path." he said making Shuu chuckle.

"Shuu-kun!" a voice called.

The two turns to their right and saw a girl making her way towards them.

 **Hana Satou**

Hana is a teenage girl with an average build, but she is noted to be quite short for her age. She has straight blonde hair which she ties back in pigtails, which curls at the tip and is shoulder-length and had blue eyes. She is currently wearing a beige jacket over a green dress shirt, red skirt and white boots.

"Woah... who is she?" Marcus asked.

"Hana Satou, my fiancee." Shuu replied much to the douchebag's surprise.

Later...

"I-I-I'm Hana Satou! It's nice finally meeting you, Marcus-san!" Hana greeted nervously.

"Hana, calm down." Shuu said gently.

"H-hai..." Hana replied with a blush.

Marcus hummed, "Hmm... nice Shuu, you're lucky to meet such a nice girl." he complimented making them blush, "Oh how I wish I can propose to my girlfriend too." he mused.

"Marcus-san, you had a girlfriend?" Hana asked.

Marcus nodded before bringing out his tablet and showing them a picture of Malvina and himself under the Sakura Tree, "This is Malvina... my girlfriend." he said.

"Sugoi... she's pretty." Hana said in awe.

"Is it me or she looks pretty pale." Shuu bluntly pointed out.

Marcus chuckled, "Yeah I know... but she's a really nice girl all in all, what more can I ask for." he said.

Shuu smiled, "I see... well I wish the best for you both." he said with Hana nodding in agreement.

Marcus smiled back, "Thanks." he replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that day, we see Marcus sitting on a bench at the park while smoking a cigarette, when suddenly a voice called his name.

"Marcus!" the voice said in a scolding tone.

Marcus turn his head to the left when suddenly a hand grabs his cigarette from his mouth and was thrown in a trash can, said hand actually belongs to Aoi.

"Marcus! When did you learn how to smoke?" Aoi demanded, "Don't you know that smoking is really bad for your health?!" she scolded. She is currently wearing a black turtleneck shirt underneath a white jacket coat, blue skirt, black thigh-high socks and blue & white boots.

"But it helps me calm my crazy mind." Marcus whined.

"It's still bad to smoke!" Aoi said firmly.

Arinah then approaches her, "Maa! Maa! Calm down, Aoi! I don't think smoking isn't that bad." she reasoned. She is currently wearing a white blouse tucked inside a dark tight trousers underneath a blue coat and red sneakers.

Aoi then turns to her older sister, "Aria! What do you mean by 'smoking isn't that bad'?" she asked indecorously before narrowing her eyes, "Aria... have you been smoking too?" she asked suspiciously.

Arinah nervously looks away, "Ugh... a little I guess..." she replied.

And with that, the two got scolded by their blue-haired sister.

After that, the three are now sitting on the bench with Aoi releasing a sigh, "Mou... you two are gone for so long that you picked up some bad habits." she muttered as Arinah chuckled nervously while Marcus gargles his mouth with mouth wash.

Where the mouth wash come from, the author had no idea.

"Aoi-chan!" a voice called.

The three turns to their left and saw three girls walking towards them as Aoi smiled, "Everyone! I'm glad you came!" she greeted.

Then one of the girls noticed Marcus, "Wah! Aoi is not kidding! Marcus is back!" she exclaimed.

 **Nanao**

Nanao is a teenage girl with an average height. She had a shoulder-length brown hair and dark yellow eyes, she is currently wearing a white hoodie jacket over a red shirt, beige short pants, black thigh-high socks and brown boots.

"Woh! You're right!" the second girl said.

 **Shizuru**

Shizuru is a tall teenage girl with a shoulder-length dark-blue hair tied in a small ponytail and had blue eyes. She is currently wearing a brown dress coat over a white blouse, blue short pants, black socks and white rubber shoes.

The last girl sighed in relief, "That's great." she said.

 **Uzuki**

Uzuki is a small girl light-brown hair that is tied into twin pigtails at the back and amethyst eyes. She is currently wearing a short purple jacket over a pink dress, brown thigh-high socks and brown boots.

Aoi then turn to Marcus, "Marcus, come on and greet them.'' she said.

The douchebag stood up with his mouth still filled with liquid, he then spits it out before facing the girls, "Nanao, Shizuru, Uzuki. It's nice to see you again.'' he greeted with a blank look.

The girls look at each other before turning to Aoi, "Aoi... are you sure this is Marcus?'' Nanao asked.

"Yeah... if I remember correctly, Marcus is not this gross.'' Shizuru said.

A tick-mark then appears on the douchebag's head, "Old me...would you please stop interfering with the new me.'' he muttered in annoyance.

"Hawawawawa..." is all Uzuki could say.

Later, the six are now walking the streets having a friendly chat.

"This is awesome! It's just like the old times, the six of us always hangout with each other like this!" Nanao exclaimed.

"Oh yeah... I use to hang out with you girls most of the time." Marcus said with a blank look, "Which is the reason why I was hated by the guys in school.'' he muttered in annoyance.

Uzuki chuckled nervously, "Ahehehe... sorry about that." she said.

"By the way Marcus, do you had a girlfriend?'' Shizuru asked. The mere question made Arinah stiff as Aoi looks at her in worry.

Marcus rubs the back of his head bashfully, "Eh... um... I do have one." he replied.

The three girls' faces beamed in delight, "Eh? Really? Who is it? Is it someone we know?'' they bombarded him with questions.

Before Marcus could speak an eerie voice spoke from his back, "Dear brother...'' Arinah called as the douchebag slowly creaks his head back to see his older sister looking at him with a sinister dark aura despite the smile she had on her face, "So... you had a girlfriend? How come I haven't heard about that?'' she asked making Marcus sweat in fear.

Later...

"I see... you and Malvina are in a relationship.'' Arinah said while rubbing her temples, "I'm going to have a talk with her once we get back.'' she muttered.

"Seriously? How come you don't know? Almost everyone back in Neo-City knows our relationship!" Marcus exclaimed indecorously.

"I apologize but I was so happy reuniting with you that I forgot about what's happening around me." Arinah admitted.

Nanao snickered, "Aria... you're such a brocon." she said.

Arinah then blushed madly, "No! I'm not!" she exclaimed in denial causing everyone to laugh.

"Well... I'm happy for you Marcus." Aoi said with a smile which he smiled back.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that day, we see Marcus and Akane walking down the streets after doing some shopping. While the redhead is doing good walking outside she still gets shy around other people, Marcus on the other hand is pretty annoyed by the cameras scattered around the place.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell is Dad thinking setting up this much surveillance cameras around this town?! The large numbers of cameras around is so many that I lost count! What the hell is this, a reality show?! This ain't Big Brother! This is real life!" Marcus retorted in annoyance.

Akane sighed, "I know right... Dad really went overboard with this one." she said before turning to her older brother, "Can I ask you a question?'' she asked. She is currently wearing a red jacket over a yellow t-shirt, pink skirt and red & white sneakers.

"You're asking one already but fire it away." Marcus replied while picking his nose.

"What is it feels like being a hero?'' Akane asked, "I mean, I've been appearing in this city as a superhero known as Scarlet Bloom but yours is very different." she stated.

Marcus hummed, "Hmm... like you said it's really different. But to be honest I don't know the answer what it feels like to be a hero nor I care at all. I just do what I want to do, do things right. Even if other people thinks otherwise, that ain't changing what I always do. Some heroes feels satisfied for the recognition they deserve, some heroes believe they deserve something more. I guess in the end, it depends on the person." he explained.

"What about you?' Akane asked.

Marcus then stopped walking before looking up at the sky, "Like I said before I don't know... sometimes it feels good, sometimes it's not or maybe I just stopped caring about that... I guess what satisfy me, satisfies me. And like I said before I'm no hero, I'm just a guy who just do what's right.'' he said with a smile.

Akane stares at his brother before letting his words sink to her mind, she then let's out a smile, "I see... okay! I've decided!" she declared.

"Decided with what?'' Marcus asked picking his nose again.

"I'm going to join the Heroes Coalition!" Akane exclaimed.

Marcus stopped walking and then stares at Akane like she grown another head, "Are you serious?'' he asked as the redhead nodded in response. Marcus continues to stare at her for a minute when he burst out laughing, "Ahahaha! Woohoo-hoo-hoo! Shirororororo! Shishishishishi!" he breathed out like a hyena.

"What's so funny?'' Akane asked in confusion.

"You! Joining the Coalition!" Marcus mocked, "Yahahaha! No offense but with your shy personality, I don't think you'll last there for a minute.'' he said as he continued to laugh.

Akane pouted, "You're so mean!" she said.

"I'm a douchebag! Plus, I don't think Mom and Dad won't even allow you in joining the Coalition.'' Marcus stated.

"They will!" Akane argued.

Later that night...

"I want to join the Heroes Coalition!" Akane declared in front of everyone, more specifically their parents.

"Sure! If that's what you want.'' Souichirou replied with a smile and a thumbs-up.

His reply shocks everyone, more so than Marcus whom's jaw literally drops on the floor.

"Father! What are you saying?!" Kanade exclaimed.

Souichirou crossed his arms, "I know this kind of profession is really dangerous but this is something Akane wanted to do.'' he replied.

"Akane always wanted to be a hero, I think it's best for her to expand her heroics in different worlds." Satsuki said with a smile.

"I know you're all worried and so do we. However, I always go with the choices that scares you the most, because it will help someone grow. I believe that Akane can become a better person by doing that and we should support her." Souichirou stated with a smile.

The siblings along with Eddy nodded in agreement and understanding.

Akane smiled at her parents before turning to Arinah, Marcus and Eddy, "Aria-nee, Marcus-kun and Eddy-san, I look forward working alongside with you." she declared with a bow.

Aria sighed before smiling, "Okay... I guess it can't be help." she said.

"Yeah, sure, whatever.'' Eddy replied with a blank look.

Marcus rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless, Well little sister... welcome to hell.'' he said.

To Be Continued...

 **Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


End file.
